Mi regalo
by anyuchiha-uzumaki
Summary: Kotoko le pregunta a Naoki cual será el primer regalo que le dara al hijo que espera. Pero antes de contestar algo ocurre, ahora Kotoko esta entre la vida y la muerte. Cual será el regalo de Irie?


Mi regalo

Disclaimmer: el embarazo de Kotomi no ocurre, este es el primer embarazo de Kotoko

Este fic lo tenia escrito en hojas desde hacia un tiempo, al fin lo pase a mano :D

Summary: Kotoko le pregunta a Naoki cual será el primer regalo que le dara al hijo que espera. Pero antes de contestar algo ocurre, ahora Kotoko esta entre la vida y la muerte. Cual será el regalo de Irie?

Kotoko y Naoki se encontraban en el parque

La joven tenia cuatro meses de embarazo, Irie la tenia en sus brazos mientras masajeaba su vientre

Se encontraba algo preocupado pues su esposa no tenia buen semblante

Tenia ojeras, la cara palida, estaba débil y había tenido una extraño dolor en el pecho pero ella decía que no era nada

-Irie-kun –la voz de su esposa lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-que ocurre Kotoko?

-cual será el primer regalo que le daras a tu hijo?

Irie se quedo callado. No había pensado en eso

Se encontraba pensándolo cuando un nuevo ruido por parte de Kotoko lo volvió a distraer

Pero no fue su voz, sino un jadeo

Irie miro a su esposa y vio que esta se sujetaba el pecho con los ojos cerrados

-Kotoko…que tienes?! –le pregunto

Kotoko gimio

-due…duele…-y se desmayo en sus brazos

-Kotoko!

***ITAZURA*NA*KISS***

-Irie el estado de tu esposa es delicado –dijo el medico

-Como? Explíquese Matsumoto-sensei! –le dijo mirandolo preocupado

La familia se encontraba reunida en el hospital donde habían examinado a Kotoko de emergencia

-veras, tu esposa tiene cardiomiopatía restrictiva, que se ha agravado por el embarazo.

-que quiere decir con eso? –dijo Irie angustiado

-debido a su estado no podemos administrarle medicamentos fuertes, la posibilidad de que ella muera es muy alta. Trataremos de mantenerla estable hasta el dia del parto, cuando este dia llegue, tendremos que realizar un transplante y Kotoko-san morirá

***ITAZURA*NA*KISS***

Irie entro a su habitación, la cual ahora parecía solitaria sin su esposa

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde la noticia de la salud de su esposa. Esta estaba tan débil que ya no resistiría el parto por lo que se le realizaría una cesaria

En todo este tiempo estuvieron buscando un corazón para el momento del parto pero hasta el momento no habían encontrado ninguno y el tiempo se agotaba

-tal vez…ya no haya otra salida

***ITAZURA*NA*KISS***

Kotoko se encontraba ya en la sala de operaciones, las contracciones se presentaron en la noche

A pesar de ser medico no permitieron que Irie entrara así que el y toda la familia se encontraban en la sala de espera

Dos horas despues el doctor salió

Todos se levantaron y se acercaron a el

-como estan? –dijo Naoki

-el bebe esta bien…pero Kotoko-san esta muy débil, su corazón no resistirá mucho mas

La madre de Naoki empezo a llorar, Yuki se abrazo a ella

-que así sea…-susurro Naoki

***ITAZURA*NA*KISS***

-Kotoko como estas? –dijo Naoki

-bi…bien –dijo la chica con voz débil –como…esta…el bebe?

-bien –dijo el –es un niño hermoso, y esta sano

-gracias…gracias a…dios –dijo –me gusta…ria…ver…verlo…crecer… -dijo triste

-lo harás –dijo Naoki sonriendo –encontramos un donante de ultimo minuto, quería decírtelo, te llevaran al quirófano muy pronto

-en…en serio? –dijo con voz ilusionada

-si –le volvió a sonreir

Kotoko le devolvió la sonrisa

***ITAZURA*NA*KISS***

-lista? –le pregunto Naoki a Kotoko mirandolo

Esta estaba a punto de entrar al quirófano, en ese momento se estaba despidiendo de sus familiares

-s…si

La madre de Naoki lloraba

-su…suerte Kotoko –dijo con la voz entrecortada

-gra…gracias

Momentos antes de entrar Naoki le susurro a lado

-todo estará bien

-si…ve…veremos…cre…cer a nues…tro…hijo…juntos

-si…Kotoko…te amo…nunca lo olvides…

-yo…tam…también…

Beso los labios de su esposa y sostuvo su mano para momentos despues soltarla cuando ella entraba al quirófano

***ITAZURA*NA*KISS***

La operación de Kotoko fue un éxito

Ella se recuperaba exitosamente

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde la operación y ya estaba lista para ir a casa

Ya había conocido a su bebe y era un niño hermoso

Al llegar ella busco a su esposo

Este no se había presentado en el hospital pues le habían dicho que tenia que había tenido que salir de viaje

-Irie-kun! Irie-kun –grito al llegar pero nadie respondió –donde esta? –le pregunto a su madre

Esta con lagrimas en los ojos le tendio una carta

Kotoko dudo pero la tomo y la leyó

_Kotoko:_

_Lamento no poder cumplir a la promesa de ver crecer a nuestro hijo juntos_

_Hace un tiempo tu me preguntaste cual seria el primer regalo para nuestro bebe_

_Bien, ya se que contestarte_

_Mi primer regalo eres tu._

_No lográbamos encontrar un donador, estaba desesperado_

_Cuando el bebe nació y no había donante decidi darte mi corazón, meses antes me había hecho las pruebas y éramos compatibles _

_Un bebe necesita a su madre Kotoko, siempre lo hara_

_No podía dejarte morir, te amo demasiado_

_Perdóname amor por no estar contigo_

_Vive, vive siempre…cuida a nuestro bebe, y se feliz_

_Te amo _

_Irie Naoki_

Kotoko temblaba mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y corrian por sus mejillas

Se dejo caer al piso sujetando la carta de su esposo justa arriba del corazón que había sido de su esposo

-Irie-kun…Irie-kun…IRIE-KUN! –grito dejando salir todo el dolor que sentía

Su papa llorando también la abrazo por la espalda y ella recargándose empezo a llorar desconsoladamente

***ITAZURA*NA*KISS***

Kotoko salía de la regadera con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla

Camino al espejo y se miro

Sus rasgos, aunque mas maduros no reflejaban sus treinta años

Su cabello era mas largo que en la época de su embarazo

Entonces fijo su vista en la cicatriz que tenia hacia siete años años

La que reflejaba el sacrificio de su esposo y su nueva oportunidad

La delineo con sus dedos hasta que una vocecita la interrumpió

-oka-san! –un niño de cabello café corrió hacia ella

La mujer sonrio y dijo

-hola amor –le dio un beso en la frente –ya estas listo?

-si –dijo feliz

-en serio? –el pequeño asintió –así que ahora te llevas un tenis con un zapato –señalo a sus pies

El niño se sonrojo al ver que su mama decía la verdad

-gomen…

-anda, ve y póntelos bien –el niño asintió y corrió

Ella sonrio y se termino de vestir

***ITAZURA*NA*KISS***

-listo? –dijo a su hijo en la sala

-si oka-san

-ya le llevas el regalo?

El pequeño asintió y le enseño una caja

-bien…entonces vamos…

***ITAZURA*NA*KISS***

Kotoko y su hijo iban caminando por el pasto junto con los abuelos del chico y su tio

Llegaron a una hermosa lapida que decía

_Irie Naoki_

_Amado esposo, hijo, hermano y padre_

"_Gracias por darnos tu amor incondicional siempre"_

_K y N_

El niño abrió la caja y saco un dibujo que puso en la tumba eran sus abuelos, sus tios, su mama, su papa y el.

Se quedaron ahí un momento hasta que la abuela dijo

-ven amor, tu mama nos alcanzara en un rato

El niño asintió

-bye bye, oto-san –y tras dejar una rosa blanca en la tumba se fue con sus abuelos y su tio

Kotoko miro irse a su familia y despues miro la tumba de su esposo y puso una rosa roja sobre ella

-Es curioso –dijo en voz alta –el carácter de nuestro pequeño Naoki, comete muchos errores y no hace muchas cosas bien pero es muy inteligente, es hiperactivo y es prudente. La mezcla perfecta de ambos. El te extraña, igual que yo –una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla –volvere pronto...muy pronto…

Cuando dio la vuelta una brisa le llego al rostro, era refrescante y pacifica

Era como si le susurrara

_Te amo_

-Yo también te amo Naoki –dijo –gracias amor, fue tu mejor regalo –y limpiándose la lagrima se dirigió hacia su hijo dándole las gracias a su esposo por darle esa nueva oportunidad de vivir

Y en la tumba, por un momento se vio un joven de cabello café y con una sonrisa en el rostro viendo al pequeño riendo en brazos de su madre

_Sean felices, los estare esperando siempre_

Cardiomiopatía restrictiva


End file.
